schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bernard Loredo
Bernard Loredo ist ein Schurke aus dem 2011 erschienenen Videospiels The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings, wo er als Hauptschurke des ersten Akts auftritt. Loredo ist der Kommandant der temerischen Faktorei Flotsam an der Grenze zum Nachbarstaat Temerien. Er ist äußerst korrupt, brutal und verachtet die Anderlinge in der Stadt. Während er in Flotsam Pläne schmiedet, die gesamte Faktorei an Kaedwen zu verkaufen und sein Land zu verraten, plant er gleichzeitig auch ein Pogrom gegen die Nicht-Menschen Flotsams. Er wird im Deutschen von Peter Harting, im Polnischen von Jan Kulczycki und im Englischen von James Barriscale gesprochen. Biographie Vergangenheit Loredo ist der Sohn von Marietta Loredo und der Kommandant der Faktorei Flotsam an der Grenze Temeriens. Da die Faktorei an einer idealen Lage am Pontar-Fluss liegt und über eine Balliste verfügt, kontrolliert Loredo faktisch den Pontar. Dieses Privileg nutzt der korrupte Loredo aus, um reisende Händler auszunehmen; besonders wertvolle Gegenstände bewahrt er in einem Lager im Garten seines Anwesens auf. Darüberhinaus ist Loredo ein ziemlicher Rassist und verachtet die Elfen und Zwerge, die in seiner Siedlung leben und zwingt sie, in einem Anderling-Viertel zu leben. Loredos Rassismus gegenüber Nicht-Menschen macht ihn zum Ziel von Iorweths Scoia'tael, die den Wald um Flotsam herum beherrschen und immer wieder die Siedlung angreifen. Entsprechend hat Loredo seine Söldner auf den Kampf gegen die Elfen getrimmt und hat auch eine Gefängnisbarke vor Flotsam stationiert, auf der gefangene Elfen nach Drakenborg verschifft werden sollen. Des Weiteren hat Loredo eine Elfin entführt, die er in seinem Anwesen gefangen hält und regelmäßig foltert und vergewaltigt. In seiner grenzenlosen Korruption hat Loredo zudem Kontakte mit Detmold, dem Hofzauberer von König Henselt von Kaedwen geknüpft. Da Henselt die Macht seines Reichs ausdehnen will, plant Loredo, Henselt Flotsam zu verkaufen, so dass dieser einen Militärstützpunkt aus der Faktorei machen kann. Allerdings bekommt Loredo ein Problem, da ein riesiges Monster, ein Kayran, im Hafenbecken auftaucht und den Schiffverkehr auf dem Pontar beeinträchtigt. Kurze Zeit später taucht die Zauberin Sheala de Tancarville in Flotsam auf und wird von Loredo beauftragt, den Kayran zu töten. Darüberhinaus verdächtigt Loredo zwei Gäste Flotsams, den Barden Rittersporn und den Zwerg Zoltan Chivay, der Spionage für die Scoia'tael und befiehlt daraufhin ihre öffentliche Hinrichtung. Ankunft des Hexers Als der Hexer Geralt von Riva in Flotsam auftaucht, steht die Hinrichtung seiner Freunde Rittersporn und Zoltan kurz bevor, woraufhin er sogleich versucht, die Hinrichtung zu unterbrechen. Er zieht dabei die Zuschauer auf seine Seite und während er mit den Soldaten streitet, tauchen schließlich Loredo und einige seiner Soldaten auf. Sie unterbinden den Konflikt und Loredo fordert eine Erklärung für das Verhalten. Geralt und Loredo diskutieren und Geralts Begleiter, Vernon Roche, stellt sich auf Geralts Seite. Loredo beschließt nun, die Taktik zu ändern und spricht zu der Bevölkerung, der er offenbart, dass Temeriens König Foltest ermordet wurde und dass die Scoia'tael an dem Mord beteiligt waren. Loredo nimmt Iorweth als Vorwand, um den Ausnahmezustand in Flotsam auszurufen und die Stimmung gegen Anderlinge in der Stadt weiterhin zu schüren. Im privaten Gespräch mit Geralt verrät Loredo nun, dass Rittersporn und Zoltan nicht hingerichtet werden und dass man sie freilassen wird. Loredo behauptet, dass der Galgen kein Ort für ein Gespräch ist und lädt den Hexer am Abend in sein Anwesen ein, wo sie alles weitere besprechen können. Geralt nimmt die Aufforderung an und begibt sich zum Anwesen. Da er die Balliste sieht, mit der Loredo den Fluss kontrolliert, macht Geralt sie vorsichtshalber unschädlich. Während Geralt draußen wartet, trifft Loredo sich in der Zwischenzeit drinnen mit Sheala de Tancarville, die ihn für seine gewissenlosen, gierigen und korrupten Praktiken zur Rede stellt. Nach dem ergebnislosen Gespräch empfängt Loredo schließlich Geralt. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion über die Anderlinge in Flotsam verrät Loredo schließlich, was er von Geralt fordert. Er verrät, dass Iorweth und die Scoia'tael die größte Gefahr für Flotsam darstellen und dass er unbedingt dessen Pläne erfahren muss, da er fürchtet, dass Iorweth die Gefangenen aus der Barke befreien will. Bevor er Geralt in seine Pläne einweiht, will Loredo jedoch erst einen Beweis von Geralts Kooperation und fordert, dass Geralt das Kayran-Problem der Stadt löst. Im Gegenzug verspricht Loredo, dass man die Verbrechen von Zoltan und Rittersporn vergessen wird. Nachdem Geralt den Kayran besiegt hat, kooperiert er mit Iorweth um den Königsmörder, Letho, zu finden. Roche versammelt daraufhin eine Einheit von Loredos Söldnern und folgt ihnen. Es kommt schließlich zu einem Konflikt, in dem viele der Söldner ums Leben kommen. Loredo nutzt diese Situation und die angespannte Stimmung in Flotsam aus, um ein Pogrom gegen die Anderlinge in der Siedlung anzuzetteln, was den gewaltsamen Tod mehrerer Anderlinge zu Folge hat. Schicksal Um Flotsam zu verlassen, muss Geralt entweder mit Iorweth oder Roche kooperieren. Beide haben jedoch noch Pläne in Flotsam; Iorweth will die Gefangenenbarke stürmen und sie stehlen und Roche will in das Anwesen von Loredo eindringen um herauszufinden, welchen Verrat der Kommandant plant. Wenn Geralt sich Iorweth anschließt, gelingt es ihm und den Scoia'tael, bis zur Barke vorzudringen. Gerade als sie ablegen wollen, tritt jedoch Loredo auf den Balkon eines Hauses und hält eine Fackel in der Hand. Er droht, seine Geisel und weitere gefangene Elfen-Frauen zu verbrennen, wenn Geralt sich nicht ergibt, und wirft die Fackel auf das Strohdach des Gebäudes. Geralt muss sich entscheiden, ob er die Frauen rettet oder Loredo verfolgt und hinrichtet. Falls er Loredo verfolgt, kann er diesen schließlich auf dem Marktplatz konfrontieren und töten. Wenn er stattdessen die Frauen rettet, kommt Loredo davon und kann später erfolgreich die gesamte Faktorei an Kaedwen verkaufen und sich mit dem Gewinn davonmachen. Wenn Geralt sich Roche anschließt, verkleidet sich eine von Roches Soldatinnen, Ves, als Prostituierte um Loredo abzulenken. Roche lässt sie in sein Anwesen bringen, offenbart dann aber genüsslich, dass er sie durchschaut hat und will sie vergewaltigen. Roche und Geralt erscheinen rechtzeitig, um dies zu verhindern und als Loredo sich mit einer Lanze auf Geralt stürzt, kann Geralt dem Angriff ausweichen und Loredo im Kampf töten. Er kann Ves befreien und auch die Elfe finden, die Loredo seit Monaten vergewaltigt hat und die mittlerweile hochschwanger ist. Nach der Geburt von Loredos Kind tötet die angewiderte und schwache Elfe sich selbst und das Kind wird später an ihren Gefährten übergeben. Galerie LoredoDrinnen.jpg|Loredo empfängt Geralt LoredoKopf.jpg|Loredo spricht mit Geralt LoredoKeller.jpg|Loredo in seiner Kellerarena LoredoVes.jpg|Loredo will Ves vergewaltigen LoredoSpeer.png|Loredo greift Geralt an LoredoVerkauftFlotsam.jpg|Loredo verkauft Flotsam Trivia * In einem unterirdischen Keller im Garten seines Anwesens lässt Loredo illegale Faustkämpfe zu hohen Preisen austragen. Auch Geralt kann dort mitkämpfen. Wenn er oft genug gewonnen hat, fordert Loredo ihn auf, den nächsten Kampf zu verlieren, da er gegen ihn wetten wird. Weigert Geralt sich, lauern ihm später zwei Schergen Loredos in Flotsam auf. Navigation en:Bernard Loredo Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:The Witcher-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Herrscher Kategorie:Korrupt Kategorie:Vergewaltiger Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Gierig Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Dieb Kategorie:Heuchler Kategorie:Rohling Kategorie:Geiselnehmer Kategorie:Status abhängig von Spielerentscheidung Kategorie:Entführer